


Don't leave me this way,

by taelephantlol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Forgiveness, I write too much angst, Implied Sexual Content, Just mark being a bit handsy on donghyuck I swear, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad Ending, ish, no smut!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelephantlol/pseuds/taelephantlol
Summary: Donghyuck is clumsy and makes many mistakes but Mark fixes them, making Donghyuck fall in love even more with the flawless boy. But everyone makes mistakes, even Mark himself.





	Don't leave me this way,

"Mark, I-" Donghyuck hiccuped and stared at the now broken teacup on the floor that was shattered everywhere. "I-I'm sorry I'll clean it up, I'll buy a new one." Donghyuck wiped his tears away but his fingers stung so badly, not that he cared at the moment. He didn't dare look up at his boyfriend's face, scared of the disappointment on his face. He wouldn't have minded if Mark slapped him or yelled at him then, he deserved it. Soft hands took Donghyuck's own hands and a small kiss was placed on his forehead. "Let's tend this wound first, you gotta start putting yourself first instead of other little things," Mark's voice sounded so soft and sweet, like honey. Donghyuck stood there, hiccuping and letting small tears run down his face while Mark washed his hands and put a small band-aid on his wounded finger. "It's no big deal, it's only a cup. Your fingers are way more important than any old cup. Tomorrow we'll buy a few new ones, okay?" This time, he looked up to see his boyfriend's face. A soft expression, almost like a puppy but a bit of a hurt one as well. "I'm sorry," The younger started off and hugged him tightly as if he could slip away any moment.

 

Donghyuck finds it hard to concentrate on the new dance choreography every time he glances at Mark in the mirror, it's hard to believe that it's the same goofy boyfriend from before. Mark is always so focused on every single detail and never misses a step. Even if he does miss a step, he always corrects his mistake or asks the choreographer on how to improve. Donghyuck always found that part of him attractive, focused and honest. He wished he could be like Mark but sometimes it takes so long to get things down so quickly. By the end of their session, everyone is puffed out and already heading back to their dorms, except Mark and Donghyuck. They stayed behind so Mark could help him out on the parts he couldn't get one. "Make your hand movements stronger, like really punch the air and then let it bounce back to you." Mark tried to explain to Donghyuck, not that it worked. He really was trying and after two hours of non-stop dancing, he finally got it. "Mark! I got it!" Donghyuck yelled happily as he hugged Mark tightly and his boyfriend returned the hug. "I'm so proud of you! I told you, you would get it right after some practice!" His voice also sounded so happy, it made his heart skip a beat. "Thanks, for being patient with me and not yelling..." Donghyuck mumbled softly as they drenched each other with their sweat. He also cherished that side of Mark, for putting up with him and being so patient.

 

Jealous, one word to describe Donghyuck in that period of time. They were at a small party, a small gathering of the original Dream line. They weren't minors anymore, so they thought champaign was the best drink to celebrate with. Mark was off talking with Jaemin which, Donghyuck didn't like very much. He sandwiched himself between Renjun and Jeno, trying to come up with a small plan to make his boyfriend jealous. "I love you guys so, so much." Donghyuck slurred as he pulled the two elders into a hug, squishing them and kissing their cheeks. Yes, he had a bit too much champaign but he knew exactly what he was doing. "You know what we should do?" He poked Renjun's chest and leaned a bit too close. "I think we," He pointed back and forth. "Us. We should make out-" He was interrupted when a certain boy got off the couch opposite to them, looking a bit angry but a cute angry. He was worried that he pushed it too far, that he would leave or even break up with him right then or there, but Donghyuck felt a familiar pair of lips press against his and he was pushed back on to the couch. Whistles could be heard from around them but they didn't pay attention, he just wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and pulled him closer. "If anyone makes out with my Donghyuck, I will throw you off the balcony," Mark warned everyone in a husky voice, which Donghyuck will admit he did find it hot. He mumbled a 'stop overreacting, Mark' and pulled him in for another kiss. He was glad that Mark didn't show his jealousy, that he was right with him at that moment... Even if it did mean that he had to deal with Mark pinning and kissing him too much at the reunion.

 

Donghyuck thought he could take the next step in their relationship, he thought he was brave enough to hand over his virginity. There were things that he was used to; being pinned to the wall, having Mark kiss all over his neck and have his hands touch his behind. Faint and dark marks were slowly covering his neck and from all of the soft noises he was making, his lover took it as a sign to keep going. Then there they were, back again. Lips on lips, biting and sucking lightly on each other, even a bit of tongue as well. It seemed normal, they were used to that kind of stuff. But what raised red flags was when Mark slipped his fingers past the waistband of Donghyuck's pants. "Stop, Mark just stop for a second," Just like that his hands were gone, his hands back to his waist. Even though he wanted to continue, he couldn't. He knew Mark wanted to continue, he's probably angry at him for not being able to proceed. He could understand that he would understand if Mark wanted to call him names or even slap him. But the only "slap" he got was a small kiss on his forehead. "It's okay, Hyuck. If you're not ready, you're not ready." There he was, the Mark he fell in love with. Kind, forgiving, understanding. "I thought you didn't want to die a virgin," His smile was all that it took for Donghyuck's legs to turn weak like jelly. "I don't, but I'd rather you be ready than it being unenjoyable at all." His chuckle made Donghyuck feel all shy again, like the time they went on a date. Before they knew it, they were back kissing. Yes, there were touching, but nothing that would raise red flags at all. 

 

"Goddamnit, stupid loser!" Donghyuck yelled at the TV as he played his game. Mark rolled his eyes and pushed off his boyfriend's feet off the table. "You'll spill your drink if you put your feet on the table," He placed a small peck on the younger's forehead before going off to do god knows what. Did Donghyuck listen? No. He placed his feet back on to the table. "Oh my god!" He yelled in frustration and kicked his foot, knocking over his cup of soda on to the rug. "Shit-" He wasted no time to run to the kitchen and grab a cloth. He quickly wiped the stain, trying to get rid of it. "Hyuck?" His voice came into the room. Donghyuck's natural reaction was to hide the stain and lay down on the floor. "H-Hey Mark, the floor is... comfortable..." He tried to make up a lie but for some reason, Mark only smiled softly. "You spilt the drink, didn't you?" He just nodded in defeat and slowly uncovered the rug. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. "That's okay, we needed a new rug anyway. This was cheap and second hand." His forgiving boyfriend, what would he do without him?

 

Mark had done many things for Donghyuck. He had put up with him, help him and show him nothing but kindness. He made Donghyuck happy, feel loved. Mark went to Canada for a few weeks to visit his family, leaving Donghyuck behind. They'd call each other every two days to check up but time was moving too slow for Donghyuck. A number of sleepless nights without him was unbearable. He missed his kisses, his cuddles, his smile, his laugh, just everything about Mark. He missed Mark as a whole. He had realised that Mark had done so many things for him but he never did anything back. Even when he spoke of it, Mark always hushed him with a kiss. It didn't seem fair. Instead of helping him, Mark could have yelled, punched, kicked, slapped or even sexually harassed him, but he didn't. He made up his mind, to make things even. He'd truly show Mark how much he loved him, how much he meant to him. One night to prove it all as soon as he got back.

 

Donghyuck went to buy some chocolates at a local store, as a 'welcome home' gift for his loved one. He had waited for Mark to finally be on his way home and he was. He was coming home. As he was paying up, he looked up at the television that was showing the news. "Those poor families on that plane, that stupid pilot fell asleep and look what happened." An old woman said behind him and Donghyuck could only nod. "At least they got to visit Canada before they died," The old woman waved the plane crash report as if it was nothing, but Donghyuck could never wave it off like she did. The last sentence got to him, what if Mark was on that plane? His phone started vibrating and he was quick to answer, his hopes dropped low to find out that it wasn't Mark, it was his mother. "Hello...?" His hands were shaking, he was scared of hearing those few words. "Donghyuck," A voice started, way too feminine and mature to be Mark's. "I'm sorry," That was all it took. What it took for Donghyuck to break into tears, for Donghyuck to collapse on to his knees and just stay there. His Mark, his love.

 

"Fuck you! Fuck you, Mark Lee!" Donghyuck screamed as he threw a chair at a wall. "Fuck you for taking my heart!" He could curse and scream all he wanted, but nothing was going to bring Mark back. He knew that. "I-I hate you! You and your stupid smile and stupid jokes!" Yet tears wouldn't stop flowing, and chairs and other objects wouldn't stop flying across the room as well. "I hope you're happy! You're so selfish!" He didn't mean those words, he knew that as well. "Next time, don't make stupid promises if you can't keep them!" He needed someone there with him. Someone who forgave him for every stupid mistake he made. Someone who helped him through tough times. Someone who loved him dearly. Someone who promised that he would come back home safely, but he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I write too much angst for my own good, I'm sorry.


End file.
